The Canis Demonis Theory
by The Baka Ranger
Summary: Rated for future content. Two girls find themselves admidst dragons and such. When they join the ranks of them and go about their lives, things seem to unravel. With sadistic killers and kinky single guys to deal with, what is a girl to do?
1. Introduction

The Canis Demonis Theory

By: Allison Ishtar

Hello again! Again, sorry the first shot at this story fell through. I tried to make it something it wasn't, which is the main reason it died. There were some other factors tied into that as well, though. I hope you find this version as good as, or hopefully better than the last. So, without further incident, here's Atemu with the disclaimer!

Atemu: This lovely person standing beside me does not own any of the rights pertaining to the show/game/interprise that is Yu-Gi-Oh!. She wishes she did, but fears what it would become if she did. And she doesn't claim to own them either. She also does not own any thing partaining to the interprises of Invader Zim, Alice 19th, or Cowboy Bebop. All previously stated interprises will have references in this fan fiction. Nor does she own Fruits Basket. Needless to say, this is a cross-over fic. Thank you.

Allison: Since the last claimer with Thief King Bakura didn't go over to well, he has been fired from the claimer and replaced with none other than our own Seto Kaiba!

Seto: This person, who wishes to remain unnamed, lays claim to a few things in this story. They are: Eusane(c) and anything partaining to the forms of Eusane. She had copyrighted these and can sue you if you are caught in an attempt to steal them. Other things she claims are the rights to the name of the story, Canis Demonis. Anyone wishing to use any of the above things are to contact the author and consent her will. Thank you.

Allison: Thank you Seto. I will now give you all a list of all the characters to be used in this fan fiction.

* * *

Ankhu Ishtar: Ankhu goes by Allison in this story. There are many reasons for this, most of which will be revealed in the story. She is Mariku's little sister(by blood). When she was six, something happened to her, which I will tell you all about in the story. She is one of the main characters. Her alternate (creature) form is that of Eusane, an demon who's blood line originates from Egypt. She has yet to aquire her true from, which is the full demon. When she turns seventeen, she will be granted her full powers. 

Sakrua Sohma: Sakura is a nine tailed demon fox. Her older brother is Kyo. Even though she is not a member of the zodiac, she still has an animal form. She was adopted out of the family for reasons unknown. When she decided to run away, she found the group and her brother. Her fur is black, except the normal fox markings, which are silver. Her human form has black hair, except for natural platinum blonde bangs. Her eyes in both forms are crystal blue, giving her an eerie apperence. She always carries a sword with her and she is a talented hitman (for a mortal at least...). In her animal form, the Hippogriff's are a bain to her kind as they will tend to raid their dens.

Yugi Motou: Yugi is a God Send. He is a solid black dragon, very large with wings and rough scales. He has spiky scales on his back and they are unbelievably hard. His only weak spots are his wing joints, behind his ears, and the joints of the legs. These are the places where the flesh is soft and can be broken. Yugi is the supreme force and everyone listens to him. He also inherited a company that makes art supplies. He already has his high school diploma, as does everyone else. He home schools some of the younger members of the group so that they don't have to put up with the public high school.

Seto Kaiba: A mix between an Emporer's White and a God Send. He is a priest, as he should be. He prefers to deal with plants and is an excelent herbal healer. Her is a very skilled warrior, but he prefers to help the people who need it most by healing and such. He is usually a very quiet, reverant person who loves to play games. If he has to, he will defend those close to and important to him. Mokuba is his half brother and both are highly saught after on St. Valentines Day. Seto's colors range from pure white to pure black, depending on his mood.

Joey Wheeler: Joey is a Pharoah's Servent. He is an excelent healer and warrior. All of the people in the group except for Yugi and Seto were trained by him. He owns a resturant called Pleasure Inc., which is also a porn shop, whore house, and hotel. He is much the same as the show.

Tristan Taylor: Tristan is a vasariean. He has wings and acts as Bakura's body guard. He weilds a staff and is a very calm person most of the time. He also takes in new people.

Mokuba Kaiba: A perverted half-breed dragon. He is Seto's half brother for this fic. He is basically a man-whore and flaunts it every chance he gets. Mokuba's element is water.

Marik(u) Ishtar: Mariku used to be a Tomb Keeper for the Ishtar family. Once he was freed of his jealous and masochistic other half, he became a loyal friend to Yugi and co. His skills as a warrior are not very good, but he has an unknown gene that carries the DNA of a Hippogriff. It will not kick in until his nineteenth birthday, after he has undergone training and such. Ankhu is his younger sister. His hippogriff blood line is a bain to the fox form of Sakura as it will raid their dens.

Ishizu and Odion: Same as the show.

Tea Gardner: A lowly human without any real powers. She does not get along well with Ankhu or Sakura. Those two will taunt her any chance they get and sometimes end up in a fight.

Ryou Bakura: Bakura is a vasariean as well. He keeps throwing knives in his wings and works for the museum. His father owns the museum and he has Bakura work there every day, but gives him days off somtimes. He learned to fight from Joey and Yugi, so he is very good. He is very gentle, but perverted.

Duke Devlin: Duke is a common holy dragon with shapeshifting powers. No one really sees him too often as he is always out doing his own things. However, he always makes sure to attend meetings on time.

Bob the Ice Cream Man: Bob is one of those characters you can't live without. Not much can be said about him except that he is helpful.

* * *

Now for the main places where this story will take place: 

Museum: This is where the group tends to gather. There isn't really anything unique about the museum until the fourth floor. The fourth floor is one concealed by magic and only members of the group can get there. It is full of beds from different dimensions.

Park: Another hang out spot. Allison and Sakura prefer to go here when things get rocky.

Yugi's House: People go her for schooling.

Pleasure Inc.: Another hang out, but a dangerous one.

* * *

Allison: Now! I can finally get this puppy posted and work on the first chapter of the story! Everyone is happy! Yayness...

* * *


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

The Canis Demonis Theory

Chapter one: The Mysterious Stranger

People spoke to one another and small children led an obnoxious game of tag through the desolate park. Without the quenching rains, the park was in disarray. Soon it would rain though; Allison could feel it deep within herself. Soon they would dance and send the torrents from the sky to bathe the earth in a weeklong frenzy of water. Allison only enjoyed the rain when she could be sure of a place to stay. As of this point in time, nothing in her life was certain. The only thing that was certain was that she knew she did not belong in Domino City, Japan. There was no one here that could truly understand the pain within her tormented soul.

Oh, how very wrong she was. Not only would the people here that would become her second family understand her, but they would also come to share the pains and joys that would befall the young desert flower. What Allison didn't know was that most of the people she was about to meet had the same problem she did, in one form or another. None of them had the exact same issue, but they all had one just the same.

When I say issue, I don't mean the type you go see a shrink for. I mean a uniqueness of their bodies that led them to be something more than mere humans. Allison was a Eusane, which is a beautiful desert demon originating from Ancient Egypt. Her beauty led to misconceptions about her temperament. Although Allison's demon form was near-heavenly, her attitude was nothing short of hellish. To add to the torment of being so different, Eusane's beauty was only apparent to those who could understand what Eusane was in the first place.

Eusane's body was a mixture of canine and equine, as well as the fact that she had multiple forms within her form. First of all was her smallest form, the size of a common fox. Second of all was her most common form, the size of an Irish wolfhound, if not a little larger. Her third form was mostly equine, roughly the size of a Clydesdale horse. And finally, she had her Forbidden form, a mixture of the second and third forms.

Her Forbidden form was by far the most complex thing a person could ever lay eyes upon. Starting at the back feet, I will work my way up and attempt to describe the beautiful creature concocted in my mind. The back feet were hooves, large enough and heavy enough to crush bone. Her fur was short and smooth with a milk-white color. Upon reaching her tail, it too was equine in appearance. Long, light blue hairs flowed together to create her tail. Two hairs, one on each side, ended with a glowing portion. Her skeletal structure remained that of a horse until her front feet. They curled into large paws, equipped with cruel and punishing claws. Atop each of her four shoulder blades, a set of spikes. Along with those, another set rose out of the flesh between each set, totaling six set on her back. Her neck held another crown of spikes, but these were even more unfriendly than the others. This plate of spikes was a sharp steely color and rose like a crown from the nape of her neck. The tips totaled nine and the top-most spire made her overall height a dizzying nine feet. Unfortunately, the crown of spikes was not the only piece of deadly equipment on her head.

As well as the spikes, she also had two prong-like ears rising up. They were fur-coated and not sharp, but they were intimidating all the same. From there, her muzzle remained true to the skull of a horse. Her eyes changed shades to match her moods. On a normal day, they would be a friendly scarlet. When she was angry, they were a deep and deadly crimson.

However, Allison preferred to stay in her second form most of the time. This form was much friendlier to look at, but still strange and misunderstood. In her second form, Eusane had the skeletal structure of al large dog. Her tail, however, remained equine. The plate of spikes was not as large, but it was still there. Along with her prongs, she also had two prong-like whiskers as well. They served no real purpose, but were not to be touched.

Allison stopped in front of a store with rather large windows. She gazed at her own reflection. A girl of sixteen and a half stared back at her.

Her khaki blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, having been straightened that morning. Normally, it held natural waves. Her bangs were that of her brother, Mariku's. It was a trait they shared. Her kohl-lined eyes were periwinkle in color. Standing at five feet and eight inches, she was four inches shorter than her older brother. Her girlish figure was hindered by the baggy clothes she wore. With a sigh, she started off again.

Without paying any attention, Allison ran into someone. With a slight 'oof', she fell to the ground. Without looking up, she muttered her apologies and made to rise. A voice which knew her name made her go still.

"Allison, you ought to watch where you are going. People around here don't like it when you run into them for no reason other than your own ignorance," the voice mocked. Allison looked up at the young man with blue eyes and a mop of brown hair.

"Do I know you? I don't believe I do since I have only been in Domino for a few days. So, pardon my rudeness but how do you know my name?" She questioned the famous Seto Kaiba.

"We all know your name, what you are and when you arrived, Ankhu Ishtar. Your brother is at the museum if you would like to go see him. I am actually on my way there now. I will take you there if you want." Seto shrugged as if the stranger from Cairo was his best friend.

Allison stared in wonder and confusion, laced with fear. However, something made her feel as though this person could be trusted, so she took his offered hand and Seto pulled her up. She looked at him again. "What is your name?"

"I am Seto Kaiba. And seeing as I already know your name, we can be off." He began to walk forward again. With a quick motion, he pulled his umbrella and Allison darted under.

"Sorry, but I don't care for the rain sometimes," Allison grinned sheepishly and Seto nodded. The two made their way out of Domino Park and over to the Domino Museum. Once inside, Allison was greeted with screams of 'kawaii' and other nonsense just before she was glomped by females, all of which she couldn't see. On top of not being able to see them, she didn't know any of the people here and this scared her. Without time to think, Eusane forced a snarl at them.

The demon looked at the impending figures and backed away from them. Her crimson eyes darted for an escape route.

"Hey there, Allison," another voice greeted her. However, Allison knew this voice. It was a voice she had waited ten years to hear.

"Mariku!"

* * *

Authoress: So, how was the first chapter? I know it wasn't very much, but it gave you descriptions and a basic intro to the main character. Please review and tell me what you want to see in future chappies. See you all for now! 

P.S. Next chapter I will be adding a few characters to the list, so keep a look out for them.


	3. The First Meeting

The Canis Demonis Theory

Chapter two: The first meeting

Authoress: Hey all! Welcome to the second chapter of The Canis Demonis Theory. Sorry the last Chapter was so short. I was kind of pressed for time while writing it. I promise this chapter will be longer and give you more information. I have also added the descripts of two more characters. They are original character developed by my friend, Neko-chan.

In previous chapters: We met Allison, a teenage girl who was taken from her family when she was six. Now, she has gone to Domino, the place her brother was said to be. With an unexpected meeting with Seto Kaiba, Allison has been taken to the Domino Museum, where her family helps keep an Egyptian exhibit.

* * *

"Mariku!" with a leap, the girl flung herself into her older brother's arms. With tears in her periwinkle eyes, she looked up at the person who could have been her twin. His lavender eyes shone with happiness as she hugged hid little sister. 

"I missed you so much! I prayed to Ra everyday that you were alright. Everyone said you were dead, but I never gave up hope. I knew that you would find me again some day. After all, we never finished that game of hide-and-go-seek. I knew you wouldn't leave me and Odion hanging," Mariku held the smaller girl to him, since he hadn't seen her in nearly ten years.

Allison smiled at her brother and pulled away from him. Having greeted him, she now turned to look at the other people in the room. Many pairs of eyes gazed back at her, just as a flying black mop hit her mid-section. With a clunk, two bodies hit the tile floor. Allison looked in shock at her assailant.

Mokuba Kaiba looked up at her, a lecherous smile on his young face. His hands had already begun the dirty work of removing her clothes from the coat inward. Her struggling only provoked him to continue.

"Get off me! You little perv! I demand to be released!" Allison squirmed under the smaller and younger teen. Although he was smaller and younger-_looking_, Mokuba was much stronger. With a quick motion, Allison let her equine tail out and grabbed the body around the waist. Her disgruntled figure rose and dusted itself off. "You had better stay well away from me, brat. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Mokuba smirked in a lecherous manner, still unable to free himself from the grip of her tail. Everyone smiled in an apologetic way and Seto sweat-dropped. "Sorry about him. That's my little brother. He is a bit… um…" Seto trailed off, not sure exactly how to describe his younger brother.

Allison's eye caught a flash of crimson, ebony and blonde. Turning, her eyes fell upon Yugi. He had grown a considerable amount since Battle City, and now stood a solid six feet (not including his hair). Knowing this to be her Pharaoh, she dropped to her knees and bowed to him. A few people in the museum gave her an uncertain look. Yugi chuckled and told her to stand.

"Welcome to Domino, Allison. We have been waiting for you to arrive. I am, of course, Yuugi Motou. This," He gestured to his right. "This is Jounouchi Katsuya, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Anzu Mazaki, Otogi Ryugi, Mokuba Kaiba, Hiroto Honda, Atailia and Lea Atta." Yugi pointed to each in turn and each gave a respective greeting. Allison nodded, trying to memorize all the names. Yugi went on.

"We knew you were coming. Seeing as we are all here, this is your first meeting. Meetings are once a month, on the first of every month. You are expected to attend the meetings. If you are unable to make it and the reason proves to be somewhat decent, we will allow it to be missed. Since your brother lives here already, you will be staying with him. I think that is all there is to be covered for now. Since we aren't at Jou's restaurant, we will have to have someone go get the food for us. I elect Honda!" Yugi went from the very serious explanation to pointing at Honda and begging him to bring back burgers. Allison was slightly shocked at this.

"Alright! I will bring you back the burgers… Jeez… I never knew you could be so pushy. Wait, that's a lie." Honda made his way out the door. Everyone looked over a Yugi. "Nani? I wanted burgers. Can you really blame me?" He looked around innocently.

Everyone shook their heads and began to do different things. Bakura, Otogi and Mariku went off to take care of things around the museum. Yugi sat and talked placidly to everyone else. Allison just stood there, utter confusion etched on her young face. 'What did I just get thrown into?'

* * *

Authoress: What did Allison get tossed into? It seems like there is something here that no one is telling her. And how does everyone know her name? I just we will find out next time. 

P.S.- Sorry they are so short. I am really pressed for time.


End file.
